


sticky sticky (risky risky)

by illusionmist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, re-beta'd, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionmist/pseuds/illusionmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minghao likes lots of people, but he <i>really</i> likes dance studio guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky sticky (risky risky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickencrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencrust/gifts).



> _[[Originally posted on May 29th, 2016 | first of all, i have two people to thank for this. alvi (chickencrust) for inspiring this filthy mess, and kai (jeongcheol) for being my beta. ily both <333]]_
> 
> [Update] Wow so remember this mess?? Well, I got my good friend Katie (i_cant_writex) to fix it all up. Her username is a lie - she can write, and very well, not that anyone would know because she has no works posted. Take my word for it though. She and I are co-writing a huge meanie fic that I'm quite excited for. Anyways, I'm finally proud of this again! So I hope everyone enjoys <3
> 
> title from sticky sticky by hello venus!

Minghao sees the dancer first as he’s walking into the dance studio. He has a class to teach, a weekly ‘hip hop’ class for kids that he does on the side to make some extra money. Today, there's someone in the studio, not that it's a problem. Technically, Minghao is 10 minutes earlier than he needs to be and this studio rents out hourly to whoever wants it.

This other person has incredible grace, Minghao notices immediately. His body flows with whatever music he’s listening to behind the soundproof doors and Minghao is once again hit with the same nostalgic wonder, the same captivating awe that led him to fall in love with dance in the first place. It's kind of creepy to watch a stranger, he knows, but the dancer is so engrossed in his own movements Minghao doubts he even notices him.

Minghao discovered dance at a young age in a situation very similar to this. His older brother danced, and some of Minghao’s oldest memories are of his brother teaching him the same dances he had been enthralled by.

Yet time moves forward, and the golden world of the past wasn’t somewhere he was able to stay. His brother no longer dances, saying life got in the way of his hobby and that there are more important things. That saddens Minghao, he hopes that one day he won't need to give up dance himself.

The dancer stops smoothly, ending with the song Minghao assumed, bending down to his speaker and phone on the floor, and Minghao is jolted back out of his daze. A vending machine is nearby, and as the dancer makes his way to the door Minghao practically jumps at it, not wanting to look like he had just been littering the entire time. The door to the studio opens just as Minghao punches in the code for a bottle of water, and as the dancer walks out Minghao tries to get a better look at him without seeming too obvious.

He's blond, hair pushed back by a bright red sweatband, and there are small droplets of sweat causing the hair that refused to be held back to stick to his forehead. His lips are turned up in a lazy smile, perhaps a result of the rush dancing gave him, and then Minghao’s eyes meet his and _shit, he noticed Minghao staring_. He smiles and Minghao offers an awkward smile in return, his cheeks almost matching the sweatband as he flushed. The other man nods his head in a polite goodbye of sorts, and then he's out, a gush of cold autumn air the only trace of him lingering as the door falls gently shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, you always find random strangers hot.”

Wen Junhui is Minghao’s roommate and best friend since freshman year of high school, so he's used to Minghao’s (often short-lived) butterflies for just about every person who so much as holds a door open for him. He doubts this story is any different from the others. Minghao sighs, throwing his crumbled up chip bag at Junhui, who yelps and holds where it hit his arm (even though it weighed as much as a feather, fucking drama queen).

“Yeah but this guy was _really_ hot. And you should have seen him dance.” Junhui rolls his eyes, and Minghao wonders why the fuck he’s best friends with this guy.

“Yeah, just like how I should've seen the way that last guy winked at you as he handed you your change at the store down the street last week.” Junhui laughs, and Minghao sits back in his chair, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, yeah. Real funny Jun.” He bites back, “We’ll see how funny it is when I stop getting your morning coffee.” That catches Junhui’s attention, who waves his hands defensively, grabbing at Minghao’s arm.

“Hey, I’m sorry man, I was just teasing.” Junhui does his best to look so genuine in his apology that Minghao almost believes him. Almost.

“Yeah, you just want that coffee, huh. No need to worry, I’ll still get it for you. You’re a nightmare without it.”

Jun looks somewhere between offended and relieved. He seems as if he’s about to say something, but then his phone rings and he leaves, holding his hand up to Minghao, who sits back down and gets back to messing around on his phone.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol’s parties are the only parties Minghao goes to, and for good reason. For one, the guy makes sure there’s some kind of law and order in place during them, so Minghao is able to say that at least he’s never had the displeasure of seeing someone throw up all over the floor, or accidentally walked into some couple fucking in the bathroom, closet, host’s bedroom, you name it. (The amount of times Minghao has _heard_ those experiences second-hand from Jun is a whole different story, though; the poor guy goes to just about every major party on campus and has seen his fair share of just about everything.)

Minghao doesn’t do much usually. Sometimes he’ll talk with people, sometimes he’ll find someone hot who finds him hot and the rest of his night is set, in that case. That’s pretty rare though and tonight seems like an uneventful night, with Minghao sitting on the couch as music plays loud around him, his eyes glued to his phone.

He’s scrolling through Instagram, swiping past selfie after selfie when he feels someone sit next to him.

At first he pays said person no attention. He doesn't really care, chances are they're someone in the same position as him, and there's a mutual understanding between people who aren't big party lovers - _leave me alone and I'll pay you the same respects_.

Minghao decides to steal a glance, at first not seeing much, because the guy has a hoodie covering much of his hair and face. He looks exhausted though, coffee in one hand, which is a really weird sight for a party at 11pm on a Saturday night. He keeps looking at the clock on his phone too, sighing as if he can't believe the time and just wants to go home.

“You look miserable.” Minghao laughs, and the stranger is jolted out of his own thoughts and suddenly aware of the person beside him. The other chuckles good naturedly, lifting his head up to look at Minghao and holy shit; It's dancer guy.

Dancer guy recognizes him too, and both gape at each other for a good second.

“You're that guy from the dance studio the other night.” The other man finally says, and Minghao feels kinda good that the other can recall exactly when and where he saw him; it's not just a oh, _I swear I've seen you somewhere before_ situation.

“Yeah.” And it feels awkward to leave it at that, but there's a tense silence between the two for a few seconds and so Minghao blurts out the first thing that comes to mind (luckily, it’s also applicable to the current situation).

“What’s got you looking like you've time travelled here from the middle of finals week?” Minghao freezes for a second, realizing what he had said was probably at least 8 different versions of offensive. However, it luckily didn’t seem to be taken in a negative way. At least it seems, so because he laughs, leaning back on the couch.

“Not finals, but it feels like it. We’ve just had a ton of tests and papers lately. I haven't slept well in weeks.” He turns to Minghao, grinning devilishly, “Or been laid. Dancing is the only source of pleasure I get right now.”

Minghao really wishes that the red creeping up on his face would just fuck off because _damn, this guy is pretty open_.

Minghao wants to say something, maybe lead the conversation further down the path Soonyoung seemed to be leading it, but then Jihoon is standing there. He knows Jihoon, quite well actually, and it seems that Jihoon knows this guy as well because he's staring down at him expectantly.

“Come on, Soonyoung. I'm going home and if you want a ride back you're coming too.”

Soonyoung. Minghao feels relief at finally knowing his name, and also to have been able to have found out without needing to ask directly. Soonyoung nods, “Yeah, just give me a minute. Wait out in the car.”

Jihoon nods, taking his leave with a bit of an ‘I need new friends’ sigh, and as soon as he's out of hearing range Soonyoung turns to Minghao again.

“What's your number?”

He sounds almost eager for the information, and Minghao nearly chokes on his tongue as he recites the digits to Soonyoung.

“And your name?”

“Minghao. Xu Minghao.”

Soonyoung says it once, Minghao, almost as if he's trying it out on his tongue, and then he smiles at him, his hand resting on Minghao’s shoulder for a moment as he stands up.

“Okay, we’ll see each other soon, Minghao.” He said, almost purring the name.

The wink that followed immediately after was almost enough to make Minghao scream right then and there, but he managed to keep his cool as he grinned up at Soonyoung.

“Yeah. I'll see you."

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung is a big texter, Minghao realizes. He's kept up to date with just about all semi-important (and relevant) events of Soonyoung’s life, whether it's the news that he just woke up or a picture of his lunch. They exchange snapchats sometime in the weeks that follow their first initial meeting, and that's when things start to really get more heated.

It starts with simple post-dance snaps. Soonyoung with his hair plastered with sweat to his forehead, or mirror pictures that make Minghao swallow because Soonyoung has a really, really nice body.

Then they become a bit more…suggestive, for a lack of better words. Midnight snaps, Soonyoung laying back in bed with captions like _damn skipped dance today and I really need some way to relax_. It wasn't inherently sexual, but Minghao had a lovely habit of looking way too deep into things and finding sexual undertones in just about everything.

One day, Soonyoung sends a shirtless picture ( _dancing topless is so much nicer_ , it said) and Minghao just about fucking loses it. The snap lasts 5 seconds and he was so tempted to screenshot, replay, _anything_ , but he also does not want to seem thirsty or desperate. So instead he lays back in bed, closing his eyes as he tries to keep the image burned in his mind as his hands begin to travel slowly south.

The real text to finally snaps his self-restraint arrives about a month after the party they met at. It's a Thursday night, and Soonyoung has said nothing this week to lead up to what he says now.

“ _Come watch me dance_.” The message reads, and it seems so random that Minghao snorts, typing back a response.

“ _It's like...10 pm_.”

“ _Perfect, we’ll be alone_.” Minghao’s stomach flips at the possible hidden meaning behind that. He tries not to look too deep into it (maybe he really just wants me to watch him dance), but his heart can't help but race.

“ _Wear comfortable clothes_ ;)”

Jun is sitting across from Minghao as he springs to his feet, and the knowing, slightly teasing roll of his eyes doesn't even faze Minghao as he runs to change.

 

The dance studio is open 24/7, but seeing as it's already half past ten at night by the time Minghao arrives, the place is almost completely dark. Almost.

The lights are on in one room. Soonyoung is there, of course. Minghao’s legs already feel like jelly by the time he reaches out to the doorknob, and he steadies himself on it for a moment and he watches Soonyoung. He has yet to notice Minghao, too involved in his own dance, and as Minghao opens the door Soonyoung remains oblivious to his presence.

It isn't until Minghao sits down behind Soonyoung that he shows up in the dancer’s range of vision, through the mirror. Soonyoung isn't surprised, or at least doesn’t show it. He just smiles warmly and gets back to the dance, not stopping until the music reaches a halt as well.

“Hey.” Soonyoung finally says, as he sits cross-legged across from Minghao. Without the music still playing in the back, Minghao was worried that Soonyoung could hear his heart beating so hard that it was as if it wanted to escape his chest.

“Hey.” Minghao nearly whispers back. He feels so overwhelmed right now. Soonyoung looks sexy, really fucking sexy, and Minghao is so glad that telepathy is not a real thing because what he thinks as his gaze slowly travels downwards is not something he’d want Soonyoung to know.

“You have a thing for checking me out, don't you.” Soonyoung teases, and he’s up before the horror of him knowing Minghao was staring fully hits the poor boy and thank goodness, too, because Soonyoung's moving again, over to the speakers to turn the music back on, and then back to the center of the room, body fluid as he stretches and moves.

Minghao loves dancing. More than he loves dancing, he loves watching people dance. They're almost vulnerable when their minds and body are so caught up in the music and their own movements that you can see right through them. Soonyoung’s eyes close, and Minghao stands up, trying his hardest to synchronize his movements to Soonyoung before he opens his eyes, wanting to convey his own feelings in the best way he knew how.

When he does, their eyes make contact and suddenly it feels like everything has stopped. Something clouds over Soonyoung's eyes, something that looks a hell of a lot like lust, and he moves towards Minghao, closer until Minghao begins to take small steps back. Still, even as they stop dancing in the traditional sense, their movements are still a dance. A different type of dance. A dance between predator and prey.

His back hits the cold mirror, and Soonyoung’s arms cage him in.

The music is still playing, but now it fades into the background of the moment, because Minghao is becoming overly conscious of Soonyoung’s presence. Soonyoung is close, so close that if Minghao leans up a little their lips would be touching, and he would do just that but he wants Soonyoung to make the first move. He is scared, he admits to himself. He wouldn’t want this all to somehow, someway, be a big misunderstanding that could cost him an amazing friend. However, the logical part of himself cried that nothing this bold could be a misunderstanding. Still, he waits.

Soonyoung’s gaze flutters down to Minghao’s lips before meeting his eyes again, and then slowly (much too slowly), he leans in.

The kiss does not start gently. As soon as their lips meet it’s a heated release of frustration, built up over weeks leading up to this moment. Soonyoung’s immediately taking Minghao’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling until Minghao lets out a lewd moan. He pushes Minghao up further against the mirror, hips rolling once against Minghao’s. Soonyoung’s hand entangles itself in Minghao’s hair, and he uses it to roughly pull Minghao from the kiss so he can start to trail kisses down his jaw and neck.

He bites down where Minghao’s neck ends and his shoulders start, the perfect place for hickey that you want to be obvious because it's just a bit too high to be covered by a normal t-shirt. Minghao groans, holding onto Soonyoung’s shoulders as his mouth travels further down and he drops lower and lower, until he is almost crouching. He tugs up at Minghao’s shirt, revealing his toned stomach and happy trail and Soonyoung smirks, fingers hooking around the waistband of Minghao’s sweatpants.

The pants are pulled just an inch down before Soonyoung stops, leaning forward to mouth at the skin at Minghao’s hips. His hands stay occupied as well, first groping and massaging Minghao’s thigh before cupping around the erection beginning to tent his pants. He squeezes, gently at first and then roughening as he rubs Minghao’s cock through the fabric.

Minghao is already a mess, shamefully so because they just started, yet he's panting, eyes lidded and he's so close to whining, whimpering, begging, anything to get Soonyoung to stop playing. Soonyoung can see that, and it is exactly why he's teasing Minghao and placing his lips anywhere but his dick as he continues to pull down Minghao’s sweatpants and underwear.

“Stop being so slow.” Minghao finally hisses. Soonyoung shakes his head, continuing to place kisses on Minghao’s thighs.

“No, that takes the fun out of it.”

Minghao doesn’t beg for things much. Usually, the people he fucks aren’t too desperate to tease him; one night stands are quick affairs, with both reaching orgasm without much foreplay or anything. Minghao hates that, how people think sex is just a dick in the ass or vagina until all parties have reached their climax. It can be so much more fun, more playful and daring and exciting. He’s getting some of that now, though, and all he can do is whine for Soonyoung to _please, please just suck my cock_ until he hopefully complies.

Soonyoung takes his time, first taking Minghao’s half-hard dick in his hand and stroking it once, squeezing with just enough pressure for Minghao’s thighs to shake. His other hand is digging around his bag (that had been lying beside the mirror that they were currently up against)as he continues to lazily pump the dick in his hand, and for a moment he looks frustrated, until he finds what he was looking for, his face lighting up.

“Nice, found it!” In his hand is a bottle of lube.

“Why the fuck do you have lube in your dance bag?” Minghao asks, his voice a bit cracked. He really didn’t care much _why_ it was there, but some sliver of curiosity overrode his lust.

“So I can have safe sex, obviously. I have condoms in here too.” Soonyoung answered, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“That’s not what I- _fuck_ ” Minghao doesn’t get to finish because Soonyoung decides right then is the perfect moment to wrap his lips around the tip of Minghao’s cock. Soonyoung looks up at Minghao as he slowly inches his lips down the length of his dick, continuing to pump what his mouth cannot reach with his hand. Minghao hisses, Soonyoung’s cheeks hollowing before he pulls off with a lewd pop.

Minghao just about whimpers when Soonyoung takes him into his mouth again, this time so deep he’s surprised Soonyoung isn’t gagging, honestly.

Minghao’s moans echo in the empty dance studio. He’s suddenly acutely aware of the giant window beside them, anyone outside could see in _perfectly_ well and the thought of that excited Minghao. If anyone is watching, he hopes they’re having a good show. Soonyoung is now kissing up his length, tonguing at the slit and laughing breathily as Minghao shudders.

“Can I finger you?” He asks, mouthing at the base of Minghao’s cock. Minghao nods, biting his lip as Soonyoung smirks and coats his index finger with lube. He holds off on sucking Minghao off, favouring his hand to pump his cock as he slides the first finger in.

MInghao’s used to this, even the second finger doesn’t bother him much. When Soonyoung adds a third finger, though, he finds himself groaning because the stretch was borderline unpleasant. Luckily, Soonyoung made up this, his hand speeding up as he littered kisses on Minghao’s thighs.

“You have really nice legs,” He confesses, “They aren’t soft like I usually like, but you have really nice muscles.” It’s a compliment enough for Minghao.

He’s finding himself to be shamefully close to orgasm already, his thighs ready to give out under him after just a few more strokes. He's so close, almost over the edge, and then it all stops. Soonyoung is sitting back, satisfied smirk on his lips.

“You asshole, let me cum.” Minghao whines. He’d do it himself, but Soonyoung is giving him a look that dares him to even try.

“Not yet. You'll need to watch me fuck you first.” Soonyoung stands up, pushing Minghao down by the shoulders, switching their places. Minghao swallows, his eyes glazed over as he watches Soonyoung pull his shorts down, already hard. He doesn’t waste time in rolling a condom on and coating his dick in lube, and then he gets onto his knees. Minghao instinctively lays back, head tilted back and his eyes locked on the mirror just a small distance from his face.

His knees are pushes up to his chest, and Soonyoung lifts his hips up so they are aligned with Minghao’s ass. Minghao watches as Soonyoung eases into him, and it’s all so much that he can’t help but throw his head back even farther if that was possible, arching his back up, lips frozen in a silent fuck.

Soonyoung doesn’t take his time in being gentle, he knows Minghao can handle rough and wants rough, so without warning, he pulls out before slamming back in. Minghao grabs up at his shoulders, his back skidding against the floor as Soonyoung fucks into him again. He has a perfect view of himself in the mirror, and the sight of Soonyoung’s cock thrusting into him sends a pleasant shudder through his body.

He’s already close to his climax, and when Soonyoung finds his prostate that's it for him. Minghao is a whining, moaning mess when he cums over his stomach, Soonyoung still fucking into him.

The overstimulation is too much after that, but thankfully Soonyoung finishes soon after, cumming inside of him with a slight tremble and grunt. He pulls out and lays next to Minghao, both panting as they try to catch their breath. Soonyoung’s hand reaches out to ruffle Minghao’s hair, and he laughs. Minghao knows he’s gonna be sore as hell tomorrow. He can already feel a slight burn in his back, but it’s okay.

Both wash up in the bathrooms, separately, which are equipped with showers _(bless the gods_ ), and after they’re dressed they sit out on the front steps of the building, breathing in the cool night air. Soonyoung offers to take Minghao home, what a gentleman. He says yes, and both walk to his apartment complex side by side. Minghao’s hands are stuffed in his pockets, but eventually, he takes to holding Soonyoung’s hand. It’s a little more affectionate than he’d like to show himself being, but he blames it on _wanting to feel safer in this big bad city_ and if Soonyoung suspects otherwise he doesn’t say anything.

“I have a dance showcase this next weekend.” Soonyoung starts just as they reach Minghao’s apartment building, “I’d like if you can come watch. You can come back to my place after.” He says the last part with a wink. Minghao would have gagged at the ‘cutsy dating’ tone if the clear intentions behind it didn’t excite him so much.

“Sure.”

Soonyoung sends him off with a chaste kiss on the lips - _“Gross, who knew I was getting with someone so sappy” Minghao says, to which Soonyoung hits his arm playfully_ \- and then he’s gone. Minghao stands outside his door for a few moments before remembering that he forgot keys.

Junhui answers after a few loud knocks on the door, his messy hair and lack of shirt clear evidence that Minghao woke him up. Minghao is smiling brightly, though, and Junhui sighs as he let him in.

“He fucked you.”

“Yup. He had a big dick and it was in front of the mirrors. It was hot as fuck.”

“ _Jesus Minghao_ ,” Junhui groans, “I didn’t need details.”

“Nope, but you got them anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion: i hate myself (but a little less now)
> 
> hmu on tumblr! @ pastel-lime.tumblr.com


End file.
